


It's Just the Drink Talking.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, mild sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: It was just the drink talking, nothing more..





	It's Just the Drink Talking.

"Is it bad I really want to kiss you right now?" Rabastan asked the woman who was snuggled into his side on the sofa quietly. 

Yes. It was bad. But she didn’t say so, instead she shook her head and lifted it from where it was resting on his shoulder. “No. It’s just the drink talking.” But she knew it wasn’t the drink at all though it felt right to say so. 

Rabastan had his arm around her shoulders, his thumb stroking her neck, he’d always wanted her ever since they were in school and the want had never ever faded, even when he discovered he was gay he still wanted her. The only woman he’d ever desired. The only woman he ever would. 

“It’s not the drink, you know I’ve always wanted you. It makes me mad sometimes Rodolphus got there first.” Rabastan though he loved his brother and respected him, he envied the man too for the woman he was madly in love with and had been for over thirty years, loved his older brother not him. “I’d treat you kinder than he does.” 

Bellatrix sat up a bit and lent into him, resting her hand on his cheek and giving him a little smile, “I know.” 

It didn’t matter who started it, it didn’t matter why or how, their lips had met in a long awaited kiss. It was soft, gentle, tender, like he always was with her. He treated her like she was made of glass a complete opposite to how his brother tended to be. 

She was the one who pulled away before it become too heated, they stared at one another for a moment with some unspoken understanding and she took back her former position leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder. But of course, it was just the drink talking.


End file.
